rodeonlinegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Loot Table
Loot Here you will find loot of everything that is dropped please be understanding that this is all done by real people so it may not be perfectly correct or all here. YGG = Yggdrasil CN = Corrupt Nest SG = Sand Graves BV = Black Valley Azurians* Level 1 Monsters - Level 2 Monsters- Level 3 Monsters- Level 4 Monsters- Level 5 Monsters- Level 6 Monsters- Level 7 Monsters- Level 8 Monsters- Level 9 Monsters- Level 10 Monsters- Level 11 Monsters- Red Tubifax (YGG dungeon)Avg $ drop: 81 Bronze Level 12 Monsters- Gloomy Poison Spider(YGG dungeon) Avg $ drop: 90Bronze - Item drops: Brave Weapons(sheild) Mimic Avg $ Drop: 3Silver Nervous Lowet(YGG dungeon) Avg $ drop: 90Bronze Decayed Kobold(YGG dungeon) Avg $ drop: 90Bronze Level 13 Monsters- Level 14 Monsters- Level 15 Monsters- Clay Earth Worms Avg $ drop: 66Bronze - Item drops: Whole Leather Armor, Divine Wood Weapons, Hard Bones Flame Ainy(YGG final boss) * * item drops: various level 15 "uncommon" and "rare" items along with a chance at "legendaries", higher chance the more players in the group. Level 16 Monsters- Hard Crab Avg $ drop: 72Bronze - Item drops: Low MP/HP Potions, Ragged Leather, Sticky Mucus, Silk Armor. Steel Weapons Frog Archer, Mage and Warriors Avg $ drop: 76Bronze - Item Drops: Ragged Leather, Sticky Mucus, Red Pills, Bronze Armor, Whole Leather Armor, Silk Armor, Steel Weapons, Low HP Potions Level 17 Monsters - Mimic Avg $ drop: 4Silver 32Bronze - Item drops: Brave Armor, Dark Armor, Low HP Potions Level 18 Monsters- Archer Avg $ drop: 84Bronze - Item Drops: Tender Bones, Low Mp/Low Hp Potions Mimic Avg $ drop: 5Silver 4Bronze Level 19 Monsters- Cat Avg $ drop: 91Bronze - Items drops: wool armor, low hp/low mp potions Claywater Spirits Avg $ drop: 91bronze - Item Drops: Low Hp/Low MP potions, wool armor, Mountain herb Clay Carnivorous Flower Avg $ drop 91bronze - Item Drops: Low Hp/Low mp potions, cast iron armor, Mountain herb Level 20 Monsters- Little Sap Lickers Avg $ drop: 1Silver 13Bronze - Item drops: Low MP Potions Red Bear Avg $ drop: 98 Bronze - Item drops: Coral Weapons Level 21 Monsters- Level 22 Monsters- Tree Beast (CN dungeon) Avg $ drop : 8Silver 65Bronze Grass Beast (CN dungeon) Avg $ drop: 8Silver 65Bronze Thorny Tree Beast Avg $ drop: 1Silver 13Bronze - Item Drops: Cast iron Armor, Topaz Weapons, Low Hp potions Level 23 Monsters- Mushroom Beast(CN dungeon) Avg $ drop: 8Silver 80Bronze - Item Drops: Lunacy's Weapons Ghost Viper (CN dungeon) Avg $ drop: 11Silver 19Bronze Pit Cobra (CN dungeon) Avg $ drop: 11Silver 19Bronze Mimic Avg $ drop: 7Silver 26Bronze Level 24 Monsters- Black Fungus Yanuk (CN mini-Boss) Avg $ drop: 10Silver 28Bronze Mimic (Attack chests) Avg $ drop: 12Silver 10Bronze - Item Drops: Tin Weapons Saburan (CN mini-Boss) Avg $ drop: 10Silver 28Bronze - Item Drops: Lunar's Weapons Little Thorn Spider Avg $ drop: - Item Drops: Tin Weapons, Medium MP Potion Level 25 Monsters- Vio (CN big-Boss) Avg $ drop: ??? - Item Drops : Random level 25 Blue Armor/Weapons Level 26 Monsters- Level 27 Monsters- Giant Sap Licker (CN dungeon) Avg $ drop: 13Silver 80Bronze Desert Kaebi Avg $ drop: 1Silver 58Bronze Skarabe Avg $ drop: 1Silver 58Bronze - Item Drops: Qaurtz Weapons, Water Fog Knot gear Level 28 Monsters- Mimic Avg $ drop: 10Silver 8Bronze - Item Drops: Damascus Weapons Level 29 Monsters- Desert Kaebi(SG dungeon) Avg $ drop: 2Silver 85Bronze Level 30 Monsters- Level 31 Monsters- Level 32 Monsters- Level 33 Monsters- Level 34 Monsters- Level 35 Monsters- Level 36 Monsters- Level 37 Monsters- Level 38 Monsters- Level 39 Monsters- Level 40 Monsters- Level 41 Monsters- Fireans** level 1 level 2 level 3 level 4 Plain Fox Avg $ drop: 17Bronze - Item drops: Furry leather armor level 5 level 6 level 7 level 8 level 9 Burning Treant Avg $ drop: _________ level 10 level 11 Cunning Flower Mantis Avg $ drop: _________ level 12 level 13 Cannibal Ghost avg $ drop: 55bronze - Item drops: Bronze armor, copper weapons, little green pill peices, whole leather armor, silk armor level 14 level 15 level 16 level 17 level 18 level 19 level 20 level 21 level 22 level 23 level 24 Plunderer Kobold Avg $ drop: 1Silver30bronze - Item drops: Medium Hp/Medium Mp potions, Cowhide Armor Silk Spider Avg $ drop : 1Silver 30Bronze level 25 level 26 Gray Armband Theif Avg $ drop: 1Silver 48Bronze - Item Drops: Water Fog Knot Armor Gray Armband Archer Avg $ drop: 1Silver 48Bronze level 27 level 28 level 29 level 30 level 31 level 32 level 33 level 34 level 35 level 36 level 37 level 38 level 39 level 40 level 41 level 42